equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Submods
This page contains download links and short descriptions of various submods available for Equestria at War. Equestria at War Music Mod (Official Submod) Creators Featherus, Yard, Psody, Scroup and Cyrus Description The Equestria at War team is proud to present the Equestria at War music mod. Featuring 55 atmospheric and fitting tracks from the My Little Pony fandom from artists Radiarc, Carbon Maestro, Jyc Row, Evening Star and Makkon. Please note that some music is also included in the base mod. We have added a toggleable option to the in-game music player that lets you to choose between vanilla songs, mod songs or both! This option is included in the base mod. Note for YouTube: while we have permission to use the music in this mod, we cannot guarantee that it is YouTube friendly. Featured Artists CarbonMaestro Evening Star JycRow Makkon Radiarc Download Here Coloured Buttons for Equestria at War Creator cijik Description This mod is an adaptation of the famous Coloured Buttons mod for the Equestria at War mod. Current Development Finished. [https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1409242147 Download Here] Equestria at War - Better Rivers Creator Professional Horse Description THIS SUBMOD HAS BEEN INTEGRATED INTO THE BASE MOD The map for EAW is very well made in my opinion, but it has one glaring flaw: the rivers are pretty bad. There are very few of them compared to the vanilla HOI4 map, they are sometimes unrealistic (for example flowing uphill through mountains or splitting randomly) and many don't work properly (just look at the river confluences in Griffenheim and Acornage and witness the wide glitchy gaps). This submod aims to fix all these issues. The mod adds quite a few rivers, but it is no more river-dense than the vanilla HoI4 map and vast majority of the rivers added are small, giving only minor combat penalties. Playtesting shows that their impact has been minimal. Current Development Has numerous updates, effectively a complete project as of now. Is now integrated with the base mod with some slight changes. [https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1475132252 Download Here] EAW Submod: Sombra Alt Portrait Creator Soron Description As I personally dislike King Sombra's portrait, I decided to change it. Posted for those with the same opinion. [https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1356742787 Download Here] Equestria at War - Impassable Areas Creator Kiselmann Description "Equestria at War - Impassable Areas" submod follows a specific goal: to improve mountains representation on EaW's map, i.e. possibility and impossibility to travel across some of heights a player may encounter during a game. While the submod is already uploaded, the goal is not reached yet, i.e. updates will follow. Due to my personal experience I can assure you that EaW map needs work around some provinces, most of which are mountain ones and/or are placed close to them, so there's a lot to be done. Current Development In very early stage of development, updates are soon to follow. Download Here Equestria at War - Griffon tech Creator MiszczTheMaste Description This mods adds weapons exclusive for griffons (for now only infantry) so every other race can't use them and vice versa, unless they will convert them. Rifles are not balanced to be equally good as generic ones, they were made to be a bit weaker. Current Development Early version with new updates/bug-fixes/features on the horizon. Download Here Equestria at War - Checkmate Creator Checkmate Team Description The Checkmate mod for HOI4 is a submod of Equestria At War EaW that adds a small one state nation called The School Of Harmony. You play as student and part time power player Cozy Glow in the aims to claim the most powerful magic of all to your self. Friendship. You must trial through various multi choice events all which can lead to different ways of succeeding or failing in your attempt to banish all magic from Equestria and have more friends then any other pony making your self the most powerful Empress Equestria has ever seen... A story and event driven nation that tests the player in their ability to keep suspicion low and friends high as you try become The Empress Of Friendship! Current Development In initial stages of development, updates coming soon! Discord Here Equestria at War: Mirror World Creator Sigismund Augustus, MarkipOOn, Sunrise Sparkle, Knock Off Tito, drawingwithapitoffriendship. Description Equestria at War: Mirror World (EaW: MW) is a submod of Equestria at War (EaW), inspired by IDW comics issue 18-19 combined. You can play as any nation as you like, just like EaW, with different scenarios, backgrounds and even histories! Will the Bandit 6 succeed in their journeys? Will the Four elements of Harmony guide you to victory?... It is your duty to lead nation to the success, or to prove that the Magic of Friendship is still there in Mirror World! Current Development In early stages of development, more updates coming soon! [https://discordapp.com/channels/478571050746249225/486078901307572224 Discord Here] Category:Background Info